


Breaking Down Her ‘Walls’

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe isn't quite used to her new surroundings... and sometimes too much tension can cause emotions to explode.<br/>And sometimes there is a caring voice on the other side of the wall who happened to hear the tears...</p><p>Tumblr Anon Prompt: your choice of TI peeps and “We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down Her ‘Walls’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+anon-chan).



> This has been posted here as well as on my fanfiction tumblr side blog: rebathemermaid
> 
> For the TI peeps i chose Ashe and Thog because I like writing them and their are my otp lol
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

It had taken Ashe a while to get adjusted to her new living situation. Moving out, much to the protest of her father, and living in the city was almost overwhelming. It was extremely different from her life in the country. People were… louder. And there were a lot more of them. The noise would get a little unbearable at times. The halls of her new apartment building would echo with the tenets making jest and noisily doing their day-to-day lives. The family a few doors would always make noise throughout the day. Kids screaming on one end of the hall, and then the mom would have a screaming match with the boys down the other way who partied all through the night. The landlord never in forced any regulations. They just added to the din.

All the hubbub didn’t help with her already intense state of anxiety. One of the reasons she had moved away from her (literal) one-horse town was her new job; cartographer for the up-and-coming theme park opening later in the year. She was already having a hard time with the overwhelming and absurd demands of her employers. They had been running her patience and sanity dry with all of their unimpressed reactions to her work. Ashe had already submitted and had rejected four different map designs. The deadline was constantly fluctuating, along with the attraction list. Outside sources like sponsors dropping and some “unfair failed safety inspections” made almost every other park map Ashe submitted obsolete. It was getting on her last nerve.

This particular night, after a long day of sketching, Ashe was finally able to get some much needed unpacking down. It had been nearly half a month and her apartment was as just as much an ‘empty’ mess as her life was currently. It wasn’t much to look at to begin with; a small room connected to an even smaller kitchen, her bedroom hidden at the end of a small hallway, and the bathroom with only a shower curtain for a door. Boxes filled up most of the unused space. Old coffee cups and mugs left rings around the cardboard surfaces, and some were extremely dented from becoming make-shift chairs. 

As soon as Ashe had busted open the first box, the neighbors to her right started blaring music. Trying to find a ‘positive’, she used the free tunes to drive her in her unpacking. It didn’t take long though for the insufferably idiotic song choices to wear her down. She had emptied her clothes into the closet and her actual ‘furniture’ out of their boxes before it finally got to her. 

She banged on the wall. They banged back even louder. 

“Keep it down would ya?” she said loudly as she rapped on the wall once more.

In response, the turned the music up even louder.

Frustrated, Ashe tried to escape the ruckus, going to the furthest she could away from that side of the apartment. She ended up in her bedroom with the door shut. The paper thin walls were no match, however, for the booming tasteless sounds. They were faint but unnerving! A headache started to emerge in the corner of her skull. The dinging of her computer added to the pain. She looked over to see her email open and multiple unread messages. Her eyes widened. Rushing over to the old, grandpa laptop, she saw not just the unseen messages but also a missed video chat. They were all from her employer. Opening up the most recent email, it read:

Aesling,  
Due to your inability to reply, we are sorry to inform you that we are terminating your contract. Seeing as you have not been able to provide work up to our standards-

She didn’t bother to finish reading as she threw her laptop straight at the far left wall of the room. Everything that had been piling up on her came crashing down. Her head hurt even worse from the buzzing music and the haunting email notifications still dinging. She grabbed at her head and fell to her knees. And something else also fell… tears burned from Ashe’s eyes.

Propping herself up against the wall that now had a small dent in it, she let all the emotion flow out. The doubts of her father and the townspeople back home echoed in her mind. They didn’t think she could handle it, that she was too sheltered to understand what the ‘real world’ was like. And partially, they had been right. But not on what they probably thought. Ashe could handle all the ‘adult’ things like getting an apartment, and doing her job to the best of her ability. It was people that she couldn’t handle. 

People didn’t know when they needed to turn down their music, or control their children, or their tenants… People were overly demanding but would drop you in a second if you didn’t completely bend to their will. People were-

A voice came from the other side of the wall, “You ok?”

Ashe tried to calm down enough to respond. All she could get out was the truth.

“No,” she coughed out. Her eyes were still stinging.

“Oh… Um… I don’t know what to say but um…,” the voice didn’t sound all too caring, but there was some understanding behind it. “If it’s about the Wi-Fi, I can tell you it’s always sucked.” This got a small laugh out of Ashe. “And those guys can be obnoxious assholes, but the best way to get even is to blare audio of police sirens. Works every time, well, at least from my experience.” This got an even more audible chuckle from the girl as she wiped her eyes. 

“You seem to be good at dealing with assholes,” she managed to say. Her voice was a little hoarse from becoming dehydrated. 

“Takes one to know one, I guess.” The voice bitterly laughed causing Ashe to smirk. 

“Well, an asshole wouldn’t check to see if a crying girl was alright or not.”

“There are many types of assholes, I’m just the not ‘as’ heartless type. Oh yeah, welcome to the building by the way.”

Ashe smiled. The person behind the wall had been the first and only one to welcome her at all. It felt… nice.

“You um… and I’m not being ‘forward’ or anything, but do you want to come over for a drink? You sound like you could use one,” the voice invited. “I’ve got beer. Not the best, but it gets you drunk.”

“I don’t get drunk,” Ashe smugly stated. “But I could use a drink. Be there in a sec.” 

Getting up from the floor, Ashe ran into the bathroom for a quick moment to make sure she didn’t look like utter shit. Other than puffy eyes and the wrinkled clothes, she had been wearing for the past two days, she looked passible for a functioning human being. Exiting the apartment she side stepped to the adjacent apartment. Ashe barely knocked before the door opened.

A man, a few years older than herself stood in the doorway. His black hair was slicked back and his clothes looked just as wrinkly as her own. He looked down slightly at her and eyed the girl for a moment before speaking.

“You sounded… more feminine.”

“And you sounded like less of an asshole.” 

The man smirked and unblocked the entrance. “Touché,” he said as he physically invited Ashe inside. The girl entered and before the door closed behind her she couldn’t help but think that she may have been wrong in her heat of emotion. 

Maybe there were some people she could handle…

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
